La mangouste et le serpent
by Darness K. M
Summary: Une nuit. Il suffirait d'une simple nuit avec Hannibal, pensa Will... [ Yaoi Hannigram ]


La mangouste et le serpent.

 _L'histoire pourrait être raconté de mille et une façon, à la fin personne ne sait ce qui est vrai ou non, ce qui s'est réellement passé au final, cette histoire, ou plutôt cette version, n'en est qu'une de plus, tiré en partie de fait réels, avérés, d'autres imaginés, mal conclus, mal interprétés, on ne saura malheureusement – ou heureusement – jamais différencier l'un de l'autre. Tout commença un beau jour, un jour où le sang avait coulé. Ce jour où Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter se rencontrèrent. Ça n'était pas prévu, ça n'était peut-être même pas prédestiné, et tout deux furent forte impression sur l'autre à ce moment. Ils ne se doutaient pas encore ce que pourrait devenir leur relation, qu'ils pourraient abandonner tout le monde pour le simple fait d'être ensemble... Si Will l'avait su, aurait-il fuit ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Faire face à Hannibal était en quelque sorte un défi pour lui, celui qui ne voulait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. Depuis ce jour, et de plus en plus, Will était spécial pour Hannibal et réciproquement. Une relation étrange, dangereuse, autodestructrice, mais inévitable. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cette scène se passe après que Will soit sorti de prison et ait repris les séances avec son seul et unique psychiatre. Son détesté mais malgré tout adoré Hannibal. Comme souvent, il lui demandait de lui dessiner une horloge, simple vérification, mais elles étaient normales à présent, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'un quelconque déséquilibre. Pourtant, le psychiatre avait bien remarqué un léger changement de comportement chez son ami. Mais quand il lui rendit la feuille, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il attendait, il avait cette phrase : "M'aimez-vous ?", avec en-dessous, une oui et l'autre non. Hannibal fut surpris, certes, mais avec ce petit sourire satisfait que l'on connait bien._

 _"-_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Je pense être assez clair dans ma question.

\- Ça en révèle certainement plus sur vous que sur moi...

\- J'en ai conscience, mais je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer. _"_

 _Voilà, c'était exactement de ça dont on parlait à l'instant, Will avait pris une assurance assez considérable et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'homme en face de lui._

 _"-_ Avez-vous pris des substances illicites ces derniers jours, Will ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce qu'il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu aussi assuré de vos actes.

\- Ho, ça c'est juste une partie de moi que j'ai toujours caché au fond de moi. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de la réprimer, grâce à vous... Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question, Dr Lecter.

\- Vous me connaissez encore tellement peu...

\- Je vous connais autant que vous me connaissez.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Vous devez connaitre mes sentiments à votre égard alors.

\- Les mêmes que les miens.

\- Et quel sont les vôtres ?

\- Je cocherais oui, à votre place... _"_

 _Ils s'échangèrent un regard assez entendu, un léger sourire en coin, ils s'étaient compris. Will, sur sa lancée, se leva finalement et s'approcha d'Hannibal, il se pencha sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Une chose qu'ils attendaient tout deux depuis très longtemps même si jusque là, ils n'en avaient ni parlé, ni fait allusion. Un léger flirt existait entre eux, quelques personnes l'avaient d'ailleurs remarquées. Le docteur n'hésita pas une seule seconde à approfondir le baiser, caressant la main de son compagnon. Il le regarda._

 _"-_ Si nous allions dans ma chambre ? _"_

 _Will acquiesça, comme de peur de briser l'ambiance en parlant. Il voulait. Il voulait aller dans le lit de cet homme aussi impitoyable et fascinant soit-il. Il le voulait pour lui seul. Au moins une nuit. Le psychiatre le guida donc à travers les pièces de la maison, jusqu'à arriver dans cette fameuse pièce, la même que celle où il avait couché avec Melle Bloom, une autre personne qu'il avait volé à Will. Parce que Will n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait jamais à personne d'autre que lui et il fera tout pour ça. Étant dans le dos de Will, il passa ses bras autour pour commencer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, doucement, un par un, tout en respirant calmement son odeur, embrassant avec un geste presque calculé, sa nuque. Une fois torse nu, Will se tourna face à lui pour faire de même, pénétrant son regard dans le sien, le provoquant dans le silence le plus total. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Hannibal fit tomber Will dans le lit, le suivant dans sa chute, il embrassa ses lèvres, sa joue, sa gorge, son torse, sa peau autant qu'il le pouvait... Il termina de le déshabiller. Il avait attendu longtemps pour avoir droit à ça, mais il ne regrettait pas, ça valait le coup d'attendre. Il prépara soigneusement Will à le recevoir, fort heureusement pour lui, il connaissait bien ces choses-là. Il continuait de l'embrasser, plus chaudement, plus passionnément. Tout en le faisant sien. Ses mains sur ses hanches, Hannibal donnait des coups de reins qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement tellement le plaisir était intense, quand à Will, ses mains s'accrochaient au dos de son bourreau, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau, la griffant légèrement alors qu'il laissait aller sa voix à des gémissements très plaisant._

 _"-_ C'est encore mieux... Que tout ce que j'imaginais... _"_

 _Réussit_ _à soupirer Will, Dr Lecter le regarda quelques instants avec un petit sourire et revint finalement l'embrasser en donnant des coups quelques peu plus brutaux, ses gémissement à présent étouffé par ses lèvres. Cela dura encore un petit moment avant qu'ils ne connaissent l'extase. Tout deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit pour reprendre leur souffle, puis Hannibal vint serrer Will dans ses bras, alors qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dos à lui._

 _"-_ Alors comme ça, vous nous imaginiez...

\- Pas vous ?

\- Un peu trop souvent, mon jeune ami...

\- Non, pas ami. Amour. _"_

 _Will vint entrelacer ses doigts à ceux d'Hannibal dans un geste tendre. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Ils étaient bien ensemble et n'avaient pas besoin que le reste du monde les ramène à la triste réalité des choses._


End file.
